Spark plugs are used for electric ignition of a fuel mixture to be burned in an internal combustion engine. There is a spark gap between a center electrode and a ground electrode of a spark plug in which an electric ignition spark can be formed for igniting the fuel mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,397,481 to Bjorn Dirumdam, describes a spark plug for an internal combustion engine, having a center electrode and a ground electrode. A spark gap is formed between the center electrode and ground electrode for igniting a fuel mixture by an electric ignition spark developing between the center electrode and the ground electrode. The center electrode and the ground electrode are contoured such that a ratio of a surface of the center electrode and the ground electrode, which is available for development of the ignition spark to a wear volume when an ignition spark is generated, is increased in such a way that an enlargement of the spark gap occurring as a result of wear when an ignition spark is generated is minimized.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.